L'écho d'un souvenir
by Cass Shelly
Summary: A la faveur de la nuit, Regina gère le manque de Robin à sa manière.


_**Disclaimer :**_ _La sublime série qu'est "Once Upon a Time" ainsi que les personnages dont ils sont issus sont la propriété de ses créateurs Edward Kitsis et Adam Horowitz. Je n'ai bien évidement rien gagné à avoir écrit cette histoire._

 _ **Pairing :**_ _Robin/Regina_

 ** _._**

 _Se passe pendant la saison 4, lors des six semaines où ils recherchent l'Auteur._

* * *

Le manteau de nuit qui recouvre Strorybrook est d'un bleu sombre malgré la lune majestueuse qui trône en son sein, baignant le monde de sa lumière laiteuse.

Dans la pièce secrète de la maison du Sorcier seulement éclairée de plusieurs chandelles, le sol est jonché de feuilles de papier vierge tandis que Regina renverse les livres restant sur les étagères du bas d'un coup de bras rageur, des larmes de colère et d'impuissance roulant sans retenue sur ses joues blanches. Des semaines qu'ils s'acharnent comme des bêtes à chercher une personne introuvable qui n'a peut-être d'ailleurs pas envie d'être trouvée.

Sans prévenir, un sanglot roule dans sa gorge, coupant cependant court à un nouvel accès de rage.

Des semaines qu'il n'est plus là, ayant emporté son cœur avec lui.

Se retournant pour poser ses deux mains bien à plat sur la grande table de bois laqué afin de ne plus voir ses maudites étagères maintenant vides, la brune inspire doucement, refusant de céder plus encore aux sirènes du désespoir.

N'est-elle pas Reine pour l'amour du Ciel ? Une femme forte et indépendante que rien ni personne ne peut briser ?

Forte de ses résolutions, la jeune femme rouvre ses beaux yeux marrons, s'apprêtant à lever une main à son visage pour essuyer les sillons transparents et salés le maculant quand un long et délicieux frémissement glisse sans prévenir sur son échine. Une étrange chaleur suit aussitôt, prenant feu entre ses cuisses avant de se répandre dans chaque cellule de son être, enflammant ses sens.

Un gémissement s'échappe alors de ses lèvres, remplaçant ses précédents pleurs tandis que sa vision se brouille peu à peu, le décor de son environnement changeant dans le même temps, et lui faisant soudainement prendre conscience de la fausseté de la réalité, où elle se meut depuis son entrée en ce lieu.

Mais Regina n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet car tout devient noir une seconde plus tard, un brouillard cotonneux l'engloutissant toute entière.

Quand elle rouvre doucement les paupières, le cœur battant la chamade et le corps en flamme, la douceur du satin sous sa peau nue lui permet de reprendre totalement pied dans la réalité. De même que les deux paumes calleuses caressant sensuellement le galbe de ses fesses, remontant lentement sur son dos tandis qu'un souffle chaud s'échoue ensuite au creux de ses reins afin d'y déposer un baiser brûlant.

A présent complètement réveillée, la sorcière soupire d'aise tandis qu'elle suit volontiers le mouvement des mains de Robin qui redescendent jusqu'à sa croupe, remontant ses genoux sous son ventre avant de se redresser sur ses avants-bras, et de s'étirer par la suite d'un long mouvement félin.

Froissant le satin d'un doux bruissement quand son amant se meut souplement derrière elle, il glisse sa main droite sous elle, assurant son équilibre de la gauche, posée présentement bien à plat sur le matelas. Cajolant d'abord son ventre, il migre par la suite au sud, vers une contrée chaude et accueillante, bien que déjà humide.

Une bulle de lave incandescente éclot soudainement dans son bas ventre, alors même que la jeune femme se cambre dans un gémissement langoureux, au toucher indécent des doigts agiles de l'archer glissant entre les parois sensibles de son intimité.

Rejetant l'oreiller pour avoir une meilleure prise, Regina pose ensuite son front à même le drap, ses deux avants-bras encadrant toujours son visage, la manœuvre lui permettant ainsi de creuser encore ses reins et d'offrir de ce fait un meilleur angle aux phalanges taquines de son voleur qui loin de cesser leur danse, viennent maintenant titiller son bouton sensible.

Sans pour autant cesser sa douce torture qui la rend vite tremblante sous lui, Robin se redresse en silence tandis qu'il se positionne entre ses cuisses ouvertes, déjà dur contre ses fesses, mais n'attendant cependant que son assentiment pour plus de profondeur.

« Robin, appelle-t-elle en réponse à sa demande muette, les yeux clos et les entrailles en feu. Viens. »

Comme leur première fois où l'astre lunaire a béni la communion charnelle de leurs deux âmes, elle les enveloppe d'un cocon de luxure alors que cédant à la supplique, et pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, l'archer plonge en elle d'un coup ferme qui les fait gémir ensemble.

Dieu qu'il est bon d'être unie aussi intimement à cet homme.

Leurs deux peaux glissant l'une contre l'autre alors qu'il la fait encore sienne, ses mains englobant le bel arrondi de ses fesses, leurs genoux et leurs jambes soudées ensemble, son souffle rauque à ses oreilles...

Et surtout _lui_ , ferme et tout entier en elle, fouillant son ventre dans une danse sensuelle pour la faire ployer à son gré, et haleter un plaisir si longtemps refoulé qu'elle en a presque mal.

Mais à cet instant, au réveil d'un mauvais rêve encore présent dans son esprit, ce n'est pourtant pas encore suffisant. Bien qu'ayant répondu favorablement à l'appel de leur désir respectif, à cet instant, Regina ne veut pas de sa tendresse coutumière, pas plus qu'elle ne veut d'amour.

Du plus profond de ses tripes, elle veut sentir la brûlure de ses coups de boutoir remplacer le manque de lui qui la ronge depuis de longues semaines, et s'insinue jusque dans ses songes. Parce qu'il ne sera plus là au prochain matin, elle veut pouvoir se réveiller avec la sensation d'être encore emplie de lui, et non vide et creuse comme une coquille abandonnée.

Alors la brune creuse davantage ses reins pour l'accueillir plus profondément, ondulant maintenant outrageusement ses hanches pour amener ses fesses cogner ses aines, leur arrachant de concert un râle d'extase.

Mais Robin stoppe brusquement ses mouvements, avançant alors qu'il se trouve au plus loin dans sa chair, la coinçant de ce fait sans mal sous lui. Il se penche suffisamment pour la garder soumise tout en gardant un semblant d'équilibre pour ne pas non plus l'écraser de son poids.

Alors que sa main gauche se repositionne contre son flanc, à plat sur le satin, lui assurant la même prise sûre, la droite se glisse sur le devant de sa cuisse en une caresse aérienne qui la fait frémir malgré elle.

« Dis-moi, ordonne-t-il ensuite alors qu'il amorce un mouvement délibérément lent, et délicieusement frustrant.

\- Plus fort ! » Exige alors son amante, tremblante de passion mal contenue.

Le coup de bassin qui suit dans la seconde envoie une décharge électrique dans tout son corps, plaisir et douleur se mêlant et s'entrelaçant pour lui arracher une plainte lascive.

« Comme ça ? S'enquiert-il ensuite d'une voix basse.

\- Oui, souffle-t-elle, redressant doucement sa tête. Robin, s'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin. »

Alors ce dernier se replace, reprenant sa position initiale, ses deux mains s'arrimant de part et d'autres de sa taille fine d'une poigne possessive et autoritaire, avant qu'il ne réponde à sa demande, la pilonnant par la suite dans un rythme qui va d'abord crescendo, devenantrapidement plus soutenu tout en ne ralentissant que pour mieux varier la profondeur.

Ivre de luxure, la sorcière ne peut que pleinement gémir son plaisir sans la moindre honte, alors qu'il lui fait maintenant mal autant qu'il lui fait du bien, meurtrissant ses chairs intimes sous ses coups brutaux, autant que la poigne de ses doigts sur ses hanches menaçant de bleuir sa peau tendre.

C'est tout la fois douloureux et foutrement bon, mais nom de Dieu, c'est lui, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, Regina savoure donc sans pudeur et sans gêne aucune, l'extase douce-amère qui fuse à travers toutes les cellules de son être un peu plus à chacun de ses assauts, ne désirant rien d'autre que son empreinte brûlante en elle, tandis qu'ils mêlent tous deux leurs sueurs et leurs gémissements rauques d'un bel ensemble.

Puis sans prévenir, quelque chose finit par se rompre en elle, faisant louper plusieurs battements à son cœur et brouillant sa vision.

Puissant et foudroyant, l'orgasme la déchire de part en part, l'embrasant de l'intérieur pour la consumer entièrement.

Soudainement sans force, la belle brune laisse retomber sa tête entre ses poings qu'elle ne se rappelle pas avoir fermés, tandis qu'elle sent Robin la rejoindre de peu dans un juron étouffé.

Bien que toujours encore ancré en elle, ce dernier se penche ensuite sur son dos, posant son front à la base de sa nuque, cherchant autant qu'elle à reprendre son souffle.

Les paupières closes, la reine sent maintenant deux perles salées prendre naissance au coin de ses yeux, alors qu'un doux baiser est déposé sur son épiderme recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Lentement, la douceur dont il fait maintenant preuve contrastant avec la brutalité de leurs ébats, Robin se désengage de ses chairs, s'allongeant à ses côtés avant de l'entourer de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice.

« Je t'aime. » Murmure-t-il quand Regina se retourne contre lui, papillonnant des paupières pour refouler ses larmes.

En réponse, cette dernière pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et amoureux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou pour respirer à plein poumons son odeur unique de forêt et de liberté, répondant dans un chuchotement :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

L'Archer la serre davantage contre lui et elle se blottit dans le creux de ses bras sans se faire prier, tandis qu'entre ses cuisses moites, les palpitations de son sexe perdurent malgré l'allégresse qui, dû aux endorphines engourdissent ses sens.

Dans son dos, elle sait sans avoir besoin de la voir, que la pleine lune les regarde au travers de sa fenêtre dont elle ne ferme plus les volets depuis le départ de son voleur.

La sorcière souhaite sentir les rayons matinaux de l'aube la réveiller pour commencer au plus tôt une nouvelle journée, qui lui permettrait d'approfondir leur quête concernant l'Auteur et par extension, sa fin heureuse.

Pour que sa rédemption durement acquise ne soit finalement pas vaine, lui apportant ce qu'à l'instar de tout le monde, elle souhaite plus que tout au monde.

Le bonheur.

Tout en puisant au plus profond d'elle, la force et le courage de tenir debout pour avancer, et garder espoir pour ne pas sombrer.

Alors quand vient l'heure du coucher, à l'abri entre les murs de sa chambre qu'elle a prit soin d'enchanter pour que jamais aucun sons ne puissent s'en faire entendre, la valse de ses doigts agiles vole après chaque fin de crépuscule, un rayon de nuit pour matérialiser l'écho du souvenir de son amant.

De l'éclat de ses yeux bleus à la beauté sauvage de son corps robuste, Robin est comme Regina se souvient de lui, même si il n'est jamais réellement là, entre ses draps et ses bras, son cœur battant à l'unisson avec le sien.

Même quand il lui fait l'amour au gré de ses seules envies, avec passion ou brutalité, il n'est finalement qu'une chimère, un rêve illusoire qui disparaît quand le jour se lève.

« Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque. » Confie alors la jeune femme tandis qu'un long frémissement glisse sur son dos.

Tendrement, Robin s'emploie à la bercer, la gardant précieusement dans une étreinte réconfortante d'où cette dernière ferme de nouveau les yeux, consciente au-delà du possible qu'il ne peut cependant rien faire d'autre, que rester à ses côtés et veiller une nouvelle fois son sommeil jusqu'à l'aube, où il disparaîtra en même temps que la nuit.

Parce qu'il n'est rien de plus que l'écho d'un souvenir, dont Regina ne peut se séparer.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
